The Mystery Of You
by no milk left
Summary: Another version of the mystery party s5. Stevie and Alex. Short story
1. Chapter 1

The mystery of you

**The mystery of you**  
_The other version of the Mystery party_  
Episode 5.19

There was a soft murmuring going through the dining room of Drover's run as Alex took his seat at the table. Rob, dressed in a soldier suit, blew out with a relaxed smirk upon his face.

'Well guys, you have to arm wrestle for the love of our lovely eresh', Jodi squealed pleased. She loved how the party was going so far; long glad she didn't turn out to be the woman they had to fight for. Normally she would have loved it, but not when it involved Rob.

'Which would be me', Stevie said with a high and elegant voice, gentle letting a hand gesture go along with her words.

Alex pulled up the sleeve of his light blue chauffeur's shirt. He quickly glanced at Stevie who was standing behind Rob, hoping that view wouldn't distract him. Wisely he looked at Rob, a slight frown upon his face.

His tongue ran slowly over his lower lip, added with an enjoying grin. 'Well wounded soldier, let's see who will win the hand of this beautiful lady.'

Somehow he thought it was a pleasure to fight over Stevie.

_The eresh_, he rectified in his thoughts.

_Focus_, it sounded in his mind, while for just a sec the thought crossed his mind he couldn't loose this; this was more than a just a game. He had seen the little conversation Stevie and Rob had earlier this day, almost called secretive. The fact he hardly knew Rob slightly annoyed him and surely when there seemed a whisper going on between Stevie and the new overseer.

Positioning their elbows upon the wooden hardness of the table, the two men showed their male pride upon their faces.

'Now don't cheat', Jodi quickly added, while Alex felt the tight grip of Rob's hand.

He wouldn't go down easily, for a moment Alex' seemed to underestimate his own strength.

A weak distraction was caused by Stevie's hand, lying gently upon his' hand and Rob's. 'May the best win', she spoke amused, but with a feminine seriousness going along with it.

This was more than a game, so Alex purposely didn't look at her. It would distract him; it would almost feel like a promise to win this for her. He needed to be fully concentrated.

He immediately felt Rob's power when Stevie let go of their hands. Alex' blue eyes were glowing in the light of the room,. Focusing on the face of his opponent his teeth started to cling together.

_I need to win_.

It was more than prestige. He was surprised with Rob's toughness. 'Come on Alex', her gentle, but powerful voice filled with hope reached his ears.

Once again it repeated in his mind; _I need to win._ Focusing even more he felt he started to get dominance in the fight and it lightened up his eyes, his face showing the strain of the battle. Alex was giving his all. The encouragements didn't reach him anymore; he knew he was near winning, pushing Rob's arm back.

With a last attempt of power he knocked his hand forcefully upon the table.

A victorious grin played upon his face. 'Good try, but not good enough'.

Rob gave him a hard stare, before getting a soft smile of defeat upon his face. 'I made it easy on you; there's more to your game', Rob spoke with his plain, near quiet, voice. Those last words flashed across Alex' mind and for a sec Rob could notice the effect upon his friend's face.

Not completely sure what Rob meant with it, Alex just felt that victorious feeling rush to his veins.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The mystery of you

Kate's voice interrupted it; 'it says the eresh has to kiss the winner'. He turned his face to the girl behind him.

_Kiss?_

Stevie tried hard to stay in her role. The obvious not impressed eresh, but she could have jumped up and down. Alex had won, and somehow that just made sense and made her happy. She had seen that look upon Alex' face during the wrestle and she would almost swear she had seen more than the man's pride.

'Kiss?', it suddenly reflected in her mind.

'So Stevie you have to kiss Alex', Jodi let out, amused her eyes focused on the two.

'Right', Stevie mumble, composing herself, reading the lines in the booklet. She glanced at Alex, who was still sitting at the table, but looked slightly dazed at her.

'Well my brave chauffeur may I kiss you in gratitude.'

Jodi pushed Alex up; who finally seem to understand this was a serious ceremony, which should happen standing.

Standing in front of each other, they looked a bit unsure. But Stevie focused on her character and without even crossing her mind a kiss on the cheek would have worked perfectly fine, she moved closer upon her toes.

The unsure look upon his face make her feel amused, giving her the feeling this indeed was more than a game. Her eyes concentrated on his lips, which seemed more alluring than ever. Her hand touched his jaw to lead him closer. She would really kiss his lips.

She gentle placed her lips on his, which made her heart surprisingly skip a beat. This indeed was more than a game.

Not able to resist Stevie pressed her lips, willing to move them upon his, to really be able to feel more.

_Soft, perfect ... like before_

All of a sudden she realized everyone was watching and the sound of a supportive 'whoo' and whistling reached her ears. Dave surely was having a great time.

So she quickly moved back, deciding to hold on to her role as eresh.

Alex finally seemed to be able to move his lips. In response and need to feel her lips longer, he looked overwhelmed when she just parted.

Opening his eyes in disbelieve of what just happened he gazed down upon her, catching her brown eyes watching daring at him. A shy, but teasing smile played on the corners of her mouth, now noticing perfectly the form of her red lips. Realizing he had touched them just a second ago.

'Well that looked very convincing', Jodi grinned, as a light applause filled the air. The blonde girl started to read the next line, which seemed to distract most of the others.


	3. Chapter 3

The mystery of you

Alex now showed her an amused grin.

'You didn't mind, did you?', she said softly, teasingly pulling her lip in. He shook his head in agreement.

Just a moment later she reached her hand to his lips again and Alex showed a startled expression. 'Lipstick, there's some lipstick', Stevie clarified, brushing the softness of her fingertip over the corner of his lips.

The weakness settled in.

Stevie was one of a kind, he always knew. And that she was beautiful was hard to deny, especially when she was wearing this dress that fell tightly around her slim body. That she had become his best mate was undeniable ... and that his heart was wishing for many things now was a fact.

Stevie let her hand down and turned to make her way to the other side of the table for desert. The chocolate cake got served and when everyone was caught up in chatter Stevie and Alex shared some glances; meaningful. Eating the chocolate cake their ways started to get teasing and even showing a certain seductive character.

'Dave', Stevie suddenly changed her attention; 'can you check on the alpaca.'

'Of course', the talkative vet answered. 'My Kate and I will have a check-up soon.' He blinked his eyelashes with a grin to the girl next to him, who almost felt the need to roll her eyes at him.

A soft crying of Charlotte left the baby phone.

'She probably just lost Mr. Lion', Alex concluded, already standing up while his finger covered with some chocolate cake. Leaving it in his mouth a second later.

'I will go with you', Stevie hurried, standing up as Alex gave her a quick look, showing an agreeing grin.

They quickly walked out of the room, into the hallway. 'After you my eresh', Alex chuckled, as his hand gesture leaded Stevie upon the stairs. She returned him a quick amused smile, making their way upstairs.

'Oy Charlotte what's with the crying?', Alex spoke gently as the girl was kneeled up in her bed box.

'It's Mr. Lion', Stevie concluded when she saw the stuffed toy lying down near her feet. Quickly bending down she picked it up.

Alex softly caressed the girl's head, while she eagerly took the little animal out of Stevie's hand.

'Now don't let it fall down again. Mr. Lion will grow a humb upon his head', Alex teasingly grinned.

They laid Charlotte down again, tucking her in.

'Sweet dreams Charlotte', Stevie whispered as she placed a soft kiss upon the forehead of the child followed by Alex who did the same a second later.

Stevie softly closed the door of Charlotte's nursery.

'Interesting evening, isn't it?', Alex just let out. Not sure what to say, but he just had to say something.

She nodded, looking at him quickly. 'I wonder how long Kate can keep this up', she responded.

'Uh?', Alex cocked his eyebrow. 'Kate?' I, you mean ... ahhh right.'


	4. Chapter 4

The mystery of you

Stevie nodded pleased, with a smile she couldn't hold in. 'But I guess you meant something else', she added to not let this moment pass that easily.

Alex smirked; 'The eresh and the chauffeur, who would have thought.'

'Well you sure look good as chauffeur', she teasingly said, looking down upon his body, as her fingers played with his light suspenders.

'Are you hitting on me Miss?', Alex answered with a smirk, enjoying the touch of her fingers.

'Depends', she looked up and he could tell by the look on her face this was for serious now. 'You think it could work?', Stevie asked sincere with a certain vulnerability in her eyes.

'I do remember you can't get with anyone who isn't your friend first. And I think we've proved we're pretty good mates.'

She nodded slightly, her view falling upon his chest again, as her fingers seemed too distracted with his braces and light blue shirt.

'So you think we're ready to take the risk?' She asked with a tiny voice, wondering what his answer would be.

'If you would like that.'

Stevie looked up, seeing he was drop dead serious about it. His face showed a caring expression.

'Maybe we can test it?' Her soft smile made him slightly grin and shake his head.

'Test it? That is a nice way, so if it doesn't work we just get back to friends? Well I think it's worth a try', Alex let out.

Stevie shifted upon her feet; joy was filling her body, though an uncomfortable feeling was there towards her best mate. She noticed it were butterflies going around in her stomach and that this would mean a total new direction.

Alex placed his hand gentle upon her shoulder; his thumb caressed her skin and the fabric of her golden dress.

'I'm just as nervous as you are', he mumbled softly.

It were the words she needed to hear, to give in to those butterflies.

Looking up sweetly she moved closer and Alex noticed how different she looked all dressed up and her hair like this. Her red lips kept distracting him, as he felt both her hands resting on his chest.

He had that silly small grin upon his face, moving his hand up her neck. Alex leaned in to her reaching.

She was so close now and this kiss would make it all so real.


	5. Chapter 5

The mystery of you

It almost felt like ages, while he felt this longing deep inside his heart. When Alex finally moved his face sideways, he felt her touch; the so gentle touch of her red lips, obviously leaving their marks upon his.

Stevie pulled him close, not willing to settle for a half treatment.

Alex' mind started to drift off into the kissing, moving his lips to feel her tender touch getting powerful, eager. Tasting her upper lip between his.

It set his heart on fire, feeling their lips almost melting together, and passionate intending to make it deeper as their tongues simply seemed to find each other.

Stevie's heart beat quickly, feeling his tongue take another turn, brushing over her lower lip into her mouth.

Alex' other hand moved to her body, touching her dress, feeling her body underneath, and pulling her closer.

Their lips separated for a moment, just to move their faces and have another long smooch to make it more intense.

The feelings that were set free now, made them both so sure of their decision. They needed each other more than friends; they would be able to give each other so much more.

The deep touch started to let go, their lips played eagerly with their last second of touching before they parted.

Their quick breathing, in need of air made their mouths not able to close. Their eyes slowly opening.

Alex tenderly caressed her body as Stevie's heels reached the floor again, her hands sliding down his light blue shirt.

Looking at it again, it made her realize she desperately longed for him. Finally catching his gaze to distract that thought and feeling Alex gently smiling at her.

'That was a very promising start'. He made her smile and Alex noticed how much he loved that smile, that gorgeous smile that could light up his day anytime.

'We should get back', she stated, when her eyes caught her lipstick upon his mouth. Stevie started to rub it off again.

Alex laughed; 'is it that bad?'

'Yeah, you're a naughty chauffeur', she slapped him sweetly upon his shoulder.

'That I must admit is true, but you are a very bad eresh too', Alex stated.

'I guess there's a big change we committed the murder than?' Stevie laughed.

'Nah, I think I know a very good alibi.'

**The End **


End file.
